


Timekeeping

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Not sure I like how this turned out, but I'm sharing anyway, it's mouthburger night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: It is five in the friggin' morning, and our favourite RA just wants tosleep.But Heartful Punch isn't home yet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Timekeeping

_Tick. Tick. Tick. TICK. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tock. Tock. Tock. TICK. Tock._

The clock in the entrance lobby has an uneven tick.

_Tick. Tick. TOCK. TICK. Tock. Tock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

It's hard to notice during the day- doors opening and closing all the time, people coming and going, footsteps, voices, movement, and nobody spends all that much time here anyway.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. TICK. Tick. Tick._

But at night, I'm the only one here, and everything's nigh-on silent. So I notice.

_Tick. Tock. Tock. Tick. Tock. TOCK. Tick. Tick._

I look up at the infernal timekeeping device for the millionth time tonight. Quarter past five. Quarter past five in the morning and everyone's accounted for.

_Tick._

Everyone but Heartful Friggin' Punch.

_TOCK._

I'm mad, at this point. Punch is playing fast and loose with her time management again, and she doesn't care about the people it hurts. I'm flagging hard, and there's no way I'm going to get any decent amount of rest in before school in the morning. It's practically morning already. Tomorrow is going to be _hell_ , and there's nothing I can do about it. All because Punch wants to dawdle for no friggin' reason.

_Tick. Tock. Tick._

Because she doesn't realise that we do this for a reason. Because she thinks she's invincible, and one of these days she's going to realise she isn't.

_Tock._

Girls have gotten hurt on my watch, before. Nothing major. Nothing to put anyone out of action for more than a couple of days. But enough to make me worry. Checking people off the list as they come in, watching the hours tick by with someone not reporting in, hoping against hope they're just going to walk in late, but dreading- knowing- that I'm really waiting for the call from the Safe Zones. The hospitals.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

My predecessor quit after she got her call from the morgue.

_Tock. Tick._

Punch isn't stealthy. Usually someone's at least seen her. I try to at least ask around, towards the end of the night, keep an ear to the ground. And she's got a fair few fans even among magical girls. Always someone keeping an eye on what she's up to. But tonight? Zip. Nada. Nothing. 

_Tick. Tock._

Just reports of a wrecked house near where she patrols. Completely obliterated. Signs of something huge managing a large breach, evidence HP was involved in a fight there.

_Tick._

And no sign of Punch herself.

_Tick. Tick. TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

I rub my eyes, trying to muster up the energy to stay awake.

Please be okay, Punch.

Please come back safe.

_Tock._


End file.
